Hermione's little Problem
by Kylie4535
Summary: Hermione has a problem she fell in love with her best friend. Will she tell Harry or not. Sorry about the bad summary it's my first fic. Lot's of fluff. Complete


Summary: Hermione loves Harry and there in lies her problem. Will she tell him or not. Sorry about the bad summary this is my first fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the genre of the Harry Potter story! If I did, I don't think I would be sitting here right now!

Hermione stared at the back of his head as he concentrates on the test in front of him. The test was what she was supposed to be working on but she couldn't help it. He just kept floating into her thoughts distracting her from the work she was supposed to be doing. She loved the way his hair sat on his head and the dark jet black color drove her insane. She wishes she could see those vibrant green eyes of his. They could make any girl swoon just like his deadly lopsided grin. She sighed and went back to doodling on the side of her test little hearts. The bell that signals classes end rang so suddenly that she jumped almost spilling her ink all over her unfinished test. Oh crap! Her test! She hadn't even gotten half way through it and that was not like her at all. Hermione Granger always finished her test ahead of time but this time was different. It was all his fault and he didn't even know it. Damn! How could he have this much power over me. Hermione gathered up what she had done and handed it in.

"Mione how did you do?" His voice sounded like music to my ears. She shook her head and tried not to focus on the obvious muscle under his shirt.

"Ummmm……" Great. She sounded like a complete idiot. "Okay" Damn! She couldn't even say more than two words he probably thinks she's a loser.

"Hey Mione are you feeling okay you looked a little warm" He said well placing a cold hand on Hermione's head.

"Yah I just need to ummmm… Sit down for a bit I'll see you in the common room. With that she dashed a way leaving a very confused Harry behind.

All the way to the common room she kept asking herself why she had to fall in love with her best friend. When she reached the Fat Lady she decided out of sheer desperation she had to get advice but from whom. She began pacing out side the portrait hole. She couldn't go to Ron because he had an emotional range of a tea spoon. Ginny! She could help her and with a new determination she gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole into the common room. Immediately she saw Ginny on her boyfriend Dean's lap. Oh how Hermione hated to brake up the moment but she was in desperate need of help.

"Ginny I need to talk to you now!" she said as she yanked the younger girl off his lap and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione what are you doing? I was busy with Dean this better be important." Ginny yelled while placing her hands on her hips.

Hermione chewed her lip a habit she picked up on through out the years. "Ginny I….um…I love Harry" Almost immediately after that Ginny burst out laughing.

"What pray tell is so funny" Said Hermione with her hand now on her hips giving Ginny an if-you-don't-tell-me-now-I'll-hex-you look.

"Hermione everyone knows that except for Harry himself. " At that Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Come on Hermione you can tell me that you just figured it out yourself I mean even Ron new and you know what he is like".

"No Ginny I didn't know but I still don't know what to do" Hermione replied well flopping down on her bed.

"Tell him. Oh write him a letter"

"Ya I'll write him a letter but what would I say. Dear Harry this is your best friend and I just want to let you know I love you!"

"Exactly!" was Ginny's reply.

"You're crazy! He would tell me that he thinks of me as just a friend and I would get my heart ripped out and stopped on". She said this while acting out the ripping motion of her heart.

"Come on Hermione. If you don't do this you may never get another chance again".

"Fine! Are you happy I'll do it I right him" After a high pitch squeal and hug from Ginny she got out a piece of parchment and started to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_I umm... Love you._

"No that won't work it sounds so lame". Hermione crunched it up an threw it in the garbage.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have loved you for sometime now and I thought that you have the right to know. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but it's to hard keeping this from you. I know that you have never really felt the love that you should have growing up with the Dursley's but you are loved. Not just from me but lot's of people and they love you for you not the boy-who-lived just Harry. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Satisfied with her letter Hermione went up to the owlrey to send the letter off with Hedwig to Harry. Climbing into bed once she returned to her dormitory she sigh and slipped off into a dream about Harry and his beautiful smile.

When Hermione got up the next morning she was greeted with the smell of roses. Curiosity got the better of her causing her to open her eyes and what she saw left her mouth hanging open. Her bedside table was covered with roses and lying beside the roses was a note. Carefully opening the envelope addressed to her she began to read its neat handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Wow! Your note was very unexpected but I am so glade we both feel the same way. If you haven't got it yet I love you too and I always have. You've been there for me in the worst of times and never bailed out. For that I am eternally grateful and don't deserve your love but I will gladly take it. I want you to meet me at the end of the clues that I will give you to follow. First go to the place where I first taught you and a group of people how to produce a patronus. Remember I love you and always will._

_Your,_

_Harry_

Hermione quickly got dressed and ran as fast as she could to the room of requirements. She paced outside the door thinking of the room they used for the DA meetings. She walked into the room and immediately found a single red rose with a note attached to it.

_Hermione,_

_Well you've made it this far now come to the place where you always go to relax and catch up on you light reading. I will always wait for you till the end of time._

_Harry_

Hermione again dashed out of the room and headed to the library in hopes of meeting Harry there. Once she entered the library she ran over to her favorite chair and table only to find a white rose this time. It also had a note tied to it.

_Hermione,_

_I assume you are getting impatient now so I'll lead you to me. I am at the highest point in the castle that is used to see the stars._

_Harry_

Hermione raced as fast as she could to the astronomy tower. Stopping at the door she composed herself and then carefully pushed the door open afraid of what might be behind it.

"I was hoping you would show up" He turned around and looked into her eyes with his piercing stare making her blush.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" She replied making his smile widen.

"I hope you didn't change your mind and you still love me". He said with a nervous look.

"Of course not I love you" Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth surprised at herself for saying it so easily.

"I love you too" and with that he sealed the deal with his lips. The kiss was sweet and it was their way of letting each other know they weren't going anywhere and that this love was true. Harry was the first to come back to earth from the kiss.

"So I guess that means where together then"

"I should hope so Mr. Potter" With that she leaned in to kiss him again.

The end

Author: Please let me know what you think email me at 


End file.
